Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner, and more particularly to a robot cleaner which is capable of collecting and compressing captured foreign substances.
Background
In general, robots have been developed for industrial use and have played a role in factory automation. Recently, robots have begun to be applied to a rapidly increasing variety of applications. For example, medical robotics and aerospace robotics are active areas of research. In addition, domestic robots, which can be used in homes, are being manufactured.
A representative example of a domestic robot is a robot cleaner. The robot cleaner autonomously travels about a certain region, performing a cleaning function by suctioning dust and foreign substances from the surroundings.
The robot cleaner is typically provided with a rechargeable battery, and an obstacle detection sensor which allows the robot cleaner to avoid obstacles while traveling. Thereby, the robot cleaner is capable of autonomously traveling and performing cleaning operation.
Such a robot cleaner includes a casing forming the external appearance of the robot cleaner and are provided with a suction port through which dust or foreign substances are suctioned, a wheel provided to the casing, a drive motor to drive the wheel, a dust collection container to collect the dust and foreign substances, and a suction motor connected to the dust collection container.
Robot cleaners are generally battery-powered. Accordingly, robot cleaners are typically designed to be lightweight so as to increase energy efficiency and to be small in height such that they can clean underneath furniture or structures.
Accordingly, the dust collection container of a robot cleaner is smaller in volume than that of a common vacuum cleaner. Due to the repetitive cleaning operation, the dust collection container of a robot cleaner having a small volume frequently becomes full, and dust accumulated between the suction port and a filter lowers suction force.
Thereby, a user may need to more frequently remove the dust collection container from the robot cleaner to dump the dust collected in the dust collection container than in the case of a common cleaner.